A piece of love
by Randuril
Summary: [One-shot•Universo alterno - Precuela del fic "No es lo mismo"]. Primero había perdido a su madre; después la posibilidad de seguir practicando las artes marciales. Ahora le tocaba perder también la esperanza.


Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

**A piece of love**

.

**.**

**•**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -

**.**

Sabía que terminaría así. Akane sabía que el doctor Tofu siempre había preferido a su hermana después de todo, se notaba a simple vista, cuando Kasumi Tendo llegaba a la consulta los demás pacientes corrían espantados porque a partir de ese momento Ono Tofu dejaba de ser el quiropráctico y acupunturista responsable, metódico y reflexivo para transformarse en un idiota enamorado.

Estuvo claro desde el principio, cuando recién la había conocido, siendo todavía practicante en el consultorio de acupuntura; Kasumi y ella habían acompañado a su madre para tratarse unas dolencias que no la abandonaban. En cuanto el joven Tofu había visto a Kasumi empezó a sonrojarse y tartamudear, Kasumi pareció no notarlo y le sonrió amablemente, como le sonreía a todos.

No, Kasumi casi ni reparó en él, pero Akane sí lo había hecho; casi de inmediato empezó a amar sus modales amables y su mirada amistosa. Les dio un poco de conversación mientras el doctor atendía a su madre, a Akane le gustó su voz modulada y su sonrisa amplia y permanente, tan permanente como la de Kasumi. Les habló un poco de su gusto por las artes marciales. Akane se interesó todavía más.

Lo vieron unas veces más en la consulta. Tofu seguía ruborizado y hablando torpemente, sus palabras iban dirigidas casi exclusivamente a Kasumi, pero a Akane no le importó, cuando volteaba a mirarla a ella los ojos le brillaban detrás de las gafas, igual que con su hermana.

También las visitó en la casa un par de veces. Claro que no iba a verlas a ellas, acompañaba en calidad de estudiante al doctor que trataba a su madre, en esos días especiales en que el mal de la señora Tendo aumentaba y los dolores eran tan fuertes que no podía levantarse del futón. Tofu charlaba con ellas brevemente al llegar y al despedirse. Una vez se demoró un minuto más con Kasumi en la puerta de calle. La prefería, por supuesto, como cualquier otro la hubiera preferido, y eso Akane lo tenía bien claro. Sin embargo, a ella también le recomendaba y le prestaba libros sobre medicina china, no solo a Kasumi; y ella sí que los leía, al contrario de su hermana que apenas los miraba al llegar del instituto y luego los dejaba para ayudar a su madre en la casa.

Luego volvió a visitar a la familia para enterarse de la salud de la madre, que ya había abandonado el tratamiento terapéutico y se había puesto en manos de la medicina tradicional al observar que los síntomas no menguaban. Siempre atento, el joven Tofu se había puesto a las órdenes ante cualquier eventualidad. Casi no cruzaba palabras con Kasumi, aunque le echaba ansiosas miradas cada tanto, y pudo controlarse lo bastante para no hacer ninguna tontería porque la muchacha no lo había mirado más que para ofrecerle té.

Tofu mantenía largas charlas con el señor Tendo, ayudándolo a mantener a raya el llanto; y también hablaba con ella, con Akane. Con la chica sí tenía conversaciones, a ella sí podía mirarla a los ojos, a ella le había apretado el hombro cariñosamente, brindándole palabras de ánimo, diciéndole que podía contar con él hasta que su madre mejorara, lo cual sería muy pronto. A ella, a Akane, le apoyó una mano en la cabeza, y a ella le acarició como al pasar el largo cabello, comentándole que se le veía muy bonito de ese modo.

Akane sonrió contenta de que lo hubiera notado. Se lo había dejado así para parecerse a Kasumi, porque sabía que él la admiraba por esa belleza de su castaño, brillante y largo cabello. Se lo había dejado así para gustarle a él.

Tofu no se apartó del lado de la familia, ni siquiera en los duros meses siguientes. El día del funeral también estuvo, firmemente de pie a un lado de Kasumi, y sosteniendo por el brazo a un quebrado Soun Tendo. Aquel día abrazó brevemente a Akane, sin palabras inútiles que no iban a dar consuelo, si no mostrándole en ese simple gesto su imponente presencia y su compañía. A Kasumi ni siquiera la tocó, pero estuvieron los dos sentados a la mesa de la sala por horas al volver a casa, sin decirse nada, con la cabeza gacha, mientras el té se enfriaba en los pocillos.

A partir de ese momento Kasumi adoptó la costumbre de invitarlo de vez en cuando a comer, según indicaciones de su padre, como agradecimiento a todo lo que había hecho por la familia. Sabían que no solo había consolado a Akane y acompañado a Kasumi, también había tenido palabras de consuelo para Nabiki, y por supuesto había sido un constante apoyo para el señor Tendo.

Cuando se cumplió un año y todos fueron al cementerio él también los acompañó. Kasumi iba a veces hasta el consultorio, del que ahora se encargaba el joven Tofu, y le llevaba algo de comida casera, galletas y dulces para el té. Él perdía la compostura y apenas podía agradecerle sus atenciones, Akane lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos un par de veces en que acompañó a su hermana.

Hoy que se cumplían dos años también estaba con ellos.

Esa vez el silencio era más grande, su padre había desmejorado mucho en los últimos meses, habría que consultar al médico pronto. Akane sentía más ganas de llorar que nunca, pero mantenía las lágrimas detrás de los ojos con valentía; le devolvió la sonrisa compasiva a Tofu. Supo, de alguna manera _supo,_ todo se lo anunciaba, que aquel día no sería nada bueno, más allá del aniversario que recordaba.

Primero había perdido a su madre; después el espíritu de su padre enflaqueció hasta volverse transparente y ahora era solo un alma en pena que rondaba la casa, ese momento marcó el fin de su entrenamiento en las artes marciales y así perdió la posibilidad de continuar con lo que más la apasionaba en el mundo. Ahora le tocaba perder también la esperanza.

Podía verlos y se sentía mal, como una fisgona, pero no era para tanto tampoco, ¿verdad? Ellos estaban ahí parados en el camino de piedra por donde se entraba a la casa; demasiado cerca uno del otro, la lluvia caía y se refugiaban bajo el paraguas que Kasumi llevó al cementerio avizorando que habría tormenta. Desde donde estaba, en una de las ventanas del primer piso, no podía verlos del todo porque el paraguas les ocultaba el cuerpo hasta los hombros, pero aún era capaz de ver sus manos, sobre todo las de él. Las de Kasumi seguro aferraban el paraguas con fuerza.

El brazo de Tofu se movió y su mano se apoyó en el brazo de Kasumi con cierto titubeo, después con un poco más de confianza. Akane tenía los ojos clavados en aquella mano, en los dedos que reposaban sobre la piel de su hermana. Imposible. Kasumi era dulce, cándida, amable, pero nunca dejaba que alguien de fuera de la familia la tocara de aquella manera y mucho menos durante un tiempo prolongado. Si llegaba a suceder sonreía con simpatía y se apartaba, sin ser grosera, pero con frialdad. A veces hasta había rechazado los mimos excesivos de su propia madre.

Akane pestañeó, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían.

Esa mano extendió la caricia y se atrevió a más todavía, retuvo el brazo de Kasumi y atrajo a la muchacha hacia sí. Tofu la acercó a su cuerpo.

Entonces el paraguas se le cayó a su hermana de las manos y quedó olvidado en el camino de piedra. La lluvia empezó a empaparlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Akane se apartó de la ventana dando un respingo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. El dolor la sobresaltó, sabía que terminaría así, lo sabía desde hacía mucho, pero la revelación igual lastimaba. Tomó aire varias veces, su pecho subía y bajaba controlando las ganas de echarse a llorar.

No era tan malo, él siempre la había preferido a ella y lo sabía; los dos se querían y tenía que estar feliz por ellos. Lo estaba, estaba feliz por su hermana, amaba a Kasumi y quería para ella toda la felicidad del mundo.

De verdad estaba feliz, por lo menos habría un poco de amor en esa casa, un pedacito de luz y felicidad. Estaba feliz, lo estaba, _lo estaba._

Aunque su mundo se hubiera vuelto del todo negro, igual que el cielo afuera de la ventana.

•

**.**

.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -

**.**

Nota de autora: Esta es una de esas cosas dramáticas que me salen en ciertos momentos, lo lamento.

En realidad este fic puede engancharse con otra historia que estoy haciendo, mientras escribía esa me puse a reflexionar sobre la relación de Kasumi y Tofu que se relata ahí, entonces surgió esto, como un antecedente.

Fue lindo escribir sobre otra pareja, para variar.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
